Cosas que no se pueden decir
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu amor verdadero se da el lote con una rubia justo a tu lado? Cerrar la boca e idear formas de asesinarla, naturalmente. Slash


Un one-shot. Mi primer intento con el slash en Harry Potter. Era inédito hasta ahora, cuando se lo mandé a Joanne Distte y le gustó, así que aquí está.

Romanticón, humorístico, Remusiano y de mi etapa: "acabo de volver del teatro de ver El retrato de Dorian Gray y necesito chutarme a Dorian Gray por vía intra-venosa".

Así que espero que os guste.

Por cierto, mandadme reviews, que me siento sola.

COSAS QUE NO SE PUEDEN DECIR

Lisa se inclinó de nuevo sobre Sirius para besarle. No, eso no era besar, eso era una revisión de amígdalas.

Esa zorra.

No parecía poder guardarse las manos para ella. ¿Alguna vez había oído hablar de la decencia¿O del escándalo público?

Apreté fuertemente el libro que estaba leyendo y aparté la mirada de la pareja.

Tenía que dejar de mirarles de reojo, no era sano.

Sin poder evitarlo volví a girarme un poco para observar a los dos tortolitos. Bueno, en realidad no lo eran. Sirius iba casi a una chica por semana, y Lisa McRight... Bueno, digamos que a ojos de todo el colegio era una palabra de cuatro letras con la misma inicial que puerta.

Apreté el libro con más fuerza aún cuando vi a Lisa deslizar la mano por debajo de la camisa de mi amigo. ¿Pero es que no se daban cuenta de que estaban en un lugar público? De acuerdo que no había más de tres personas más en la sala común pero...

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Después de todo, me daba igual lo que estuvieran haciendo. Sí, no me importaba nada que Sirius se estuviera dando el lote con esa... chica. Nada. Zorra.

Abrí los ojos y me centré en el libro. El retrato de Dorian Gray. Dorian Gray siempre me había recordado a Sirius... Basta, tenía que centrarme en el relato.

Pero si era rubia, por amor de Dios. ¿Y cuál es el sinónimo de rubia? Carente de cerebro. Bueno, puede que eso no fuera un sinónimo, pero era una definición. Sirius era inteligente, se merecía a alguien que fuese capaz de mantener una conversación sin quedarse en blanco a los tres minutos.

El libro, me recordé.

¡_Luego he matado a Sibyl Vane! – murmuró Dorian, casi para sí._

Podría matar a Lisa... Y hacer que pareciera un accidente.

_La he asesinado, sí; lo mismo que si la hubiera degollado con un cuchillo._

¿Un cuchillo? Demasiado llamativo. ¿Qué tal cianuro? O a lo mejor había suerte y se ahogaba con la lengua de Sirius...

_Y, sin embargo, las rosas no han perdido su hermosura._

¿Qué tenía Lisa para gustarle a Sirius?

_Los pájaros siguen cantando igual en el jardín._

Personalidad no podía ser.

Y esta noche comeré contigo, y luego iremos a la Opera, y después, supongo que a cenar a cualquier parte.

No debería darle tantas vueltas. Sirius la habría olvidado en un par de días.

¡Qué extraordinariamente dramática es la vida!

¿Verdad?

Si yo hubiera leído todo esto en un libro, Harry, creo que me habría hecho llorar.

¿Llorar¿De qué estaban hablando?

Ah, sí, el libro.

Bueno, Lisa era guapa, hasta yo podía verlo. Pero había personas mucho más guapas. Yo, por ejemplo. Y además rubio. Y natural, no como esa zorra de McRight. Luego estaba el pequeño factor de que era del sexo equivocado claro. Pero eso ya era cambiar de tema y sumergirse en la autocompasión.

Movimiento. Así que por fin se estaban levantando. Seguro que se les había acabado el suministro de saliva.

Otro movimiento. Hacia mí. Una mata de pelo rubio teñido mi lado y otra de sedoso pelo negro siguiéndola.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar leyendo a estas horas, Remus?

Forcé una sonrisa. Demasiado. Como cuando un actor pierde un Oscar, siempre se les queda esa cara de idiota que piensan que quiere decir: "Enhorabuena por haber ganado", pero en realidad dice: "Ese Oscar era mío".

- Es un libro interesante – Y no quiero dejarte a solas con Sirius.

- ¿El retrato de Dorian Gray?

- Es un libro interesante – repetí con la misma sonrisa. Entonces había dicho que arsénico¿no? No, era cianuro.

- A mí no me gusta leer – dijo Lisa riendo y girándose para mirar a Sirius – Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Podrías mejorar tu tinte.

- Seguro que sí - Y seguro que tienes mucha prisa por ir a hacerlas¿verdad?

- Tiene razón – aseguró Sirius haciendo que fijase mi vista en sus penetrantes ojos grises – Deberías leer menos y salir más.

¿Y dejaros aquí solos? Ni hablar

- Lo sé, pero quiero terminar este libro.

Sirius sonrió. Y qué sonrisa. Es la típica sonrisa de galán que te hace temblar las piernas. Además, Sirius siempre ha tenido los labios más perfectos que ha visto el mundo. Finos, delicados, suaves... Desde luego Lisa era una zorra.

Y hablando del diablo... La susodicha se giró para dar un pequeño beso a Sirius en los labios. Seguramente ya se había despedido. Aunque no es que me importara. Y la maldita sonrisa de perdedor de Oscar seguía allí.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala común. Por supuesto no era una Gryffindor. Era la única Ravenclaw que no tenía cerebro. O, a lo mejor lo tenía, pero atrofiado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – la voz de cierto moreno me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- ¿A mí? – y la sonrisa no se había desvanecido – Nada. ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Parece como si no te cayera bien Liz.

Sobrenombres. Se supone que sólo los amigos tienen sobrenombres.

- Me cae perfectamente bien. No sé qué te ha podido dar esa impresión.

Aparte de los constantes intentos mentales de asesinarla.

- No lo sé. Tu sonrisa parecía un poco... forzada.

¿Ves? Poner esa sonrisa es de idiotas, te delatas en menos de un segundo.

- Que va... Es que tengo sueño.

- Pues deberías irte a dormir, es casi la una de la mañana.

- ¿Ya? – pregunté sorprendido.

Ojalá cojan a Lisa fuera de su sala común.

- El tiempo se pasa volando cuando disfrutas¿eh?

Capullo. Encima tiene que restregármelo.

- Supongo. Y tú has disfrutado mucho¿eh? – pregunté. Mi sonrisa flaqueando levemente.

El último de los estudiantes que había en la sala común abandonó su asiento para volver a su dormitorio, dejándonos a los dos solos frente a la chimenea encendida.

- No te creas. Es bastante pesada.

Ése es mi chico

- Pues parecía que os estabais llevando de maravilla.

- Está bien para pasar el rato y eso, pero¿mantener una conversación? Se queda en blanco a los cinco minutos.

Lo sabía.

- ¿Y por qué sales con ella?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. Aburrimiento, supongo.

Qué romántico...

- Que romántico...

Sirius rió y se sentó en el sofá junto a mí. Y sí, era un sofá pequeño.

- Entonces¿no vais en serio? – pregunté mientras me apartaba lo más discretamente posible del moreno.

- No.

- ¿Y no crees que va siendo hora de sentar la cabeza?

Sirius enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Yo? Todavía estoy esperando a que llegue la persona correcta.

En un mundo perfecto te darías cuenta de que la tienes delante.

- ¿Y cómo es esa persona?

- No lo sé. Alguien con quien pueda hablar y en quien pueda confiar, supongo. No he pensado mucho en ello. ¿Y tú?

Abrí la boca para contestar y no salió ningún sonido. Hice un segundo intento.

- Alguien a quien no le importe lo que soy.

Moreno, de ojos grises, sonrisa de infarto... ¿Sigo?

- Estoy seguro de que a mucha gente no le importa lo que eres.

Seguro...

- Seguro... – murmuré mirando el fuego. La sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

Sirius le observó con una expresión extraña.

- Lo digo en serio, Remus.

Sonreí amargamente y asentí.

- Te estás auto compadeciendo – aseguró el moreno.

- No lo estoy haciendo.

- Sí que lo estás haciendo. Creo recordar que tuvimos una larga charla sobre la autocompasión.

La verdad es que sí. Pero no era culpa mía, de verdad. En los días que rodean la luna llena simplemente estoy... deprimido. Y tener al chico que me gustaba al lado, dándose el lote con una rubia bote no ayudaba precisamente.

- Déjalo estar¿vale? Estoy cansado – dije echándome hacia atrás en el sofá. Y dándome cuenta, de improviso, de lo peligrosamente cerca que nos encontrábamos uno de otro.

- Vale, pero si luego te deprimes no me vengas llorando – contestó Sirius sin moverse.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Además, yo no lloro.

Permanecimos unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Vas a dejarla? – pregunté de repente.

- ¿Dejarla?

- A Lisa. Has dicho que no te gusta¿vas a dejarla?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo. ¿Por qué?

- Curiosidad.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Bueno no has hecho más que mirarla en todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí.

Abrí la boca y, por segunda vez, no salió ningún sonido. ¿Lisa¿Gustarme? Muerta.

- Por supuesto que no. Es... es... – una zorra_ – _estúpido. ¿Cómo va a gustarme Lisa?

- No lo sé, por eso he preguntado.

- Pues no. No me gusta Lisa.

- ¿Y por qué no has dejado de mirarla?

- Porque... Porque me molesta que...

- ¿El qué?

- Me molesta que pase tanto tiempo aquí – terminé lamentablemente.

- ¿Y eso?

- Me molesta. Simple y llanamente – dije abriendo el Retrato de Dorian Gray por una página al azar y sintiendo la mirada de Sirius clavada en mí.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se levantó del sofá.

- Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana – dijo mientras desaparecía por el hueco de la escalera; camino del dormitorio.

Cerré el libro y enterré mi rostro en las manos. Había estado cerca. Todo había sido culpa de la maldita Lisa. No quería mantener a Sirius en celibato pero... Bueno, puede que sí quisiera, pero ése era otro tema.

Dios. Mi vida era patética.

---

Y hasta aquí. Los que quieran secuela (dentro de bastante tiempo, porque ahora mismo no puedo), que levanten la mano y envíen un review.

Besos, abrazos y... Eso.

Bye.


End file.
